


Deep

by karlyInuzuka



Category: Free!
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Ansiedad, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, TEPT, depresión, enfermedades mentales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlyInuzuka/pseuds/karlyInuzuka
Summary: Los trastornos mentales no son algo fácil de llevar para quienes los sufren pero siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a dar una mano.En el caso de Makoto Tachibana es Nanase Haruka quien juega ese papel.





	Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Agradezco muchísimo a mi amiga Judith por ser mi "editora" en este fic, en verdad fue una gran ayuda tanto para la trama, desarrollo de personajes, redacción y ortografía. Habrá una segunda parte, que tardaré un poco en subir pero es un hecho que habrá, disfruten.  
Escribí esto no con la intención de hacer ver un padecimiento mental como algo bello, para nada, al contrario de eso este fic tiene toda la intención de hacer ver que algo así no es fácil de vivir y las consecuencias de pensar que nadie estará para ti, con un profundo análisis de personaje logre sacar esto, quizá no sea el análisis más acertado del mundo pero sin duda a veces hay más que el personaje que nos muestran en una serie, así como hay más de lo que una persona nos muestras.  
No estás solo/a, siempre hay alguien que te quiere y estará ahí para ti, al igual que tú lo estas para alguien.

Makoto no estaba bien.  
No quiere que nadie se preocupe, así que se esfuerza al máximo por superar el incidente del campamento de entrenamiento.  
Pero, simplemente no puede dejar de tener pesadillas; Rei se ahoga, Nagisa se ahoga... Haru se ahoga. Makoto es quien se ahoga justo después de eso, después de que los ojos de Haru que son de un profundo azul tal y como el océano, se quedan observando a sus ojos verdes y llenos de temor. Aquellas orbes azules reflejaban decepción, Makoto podía asegurar que en ocasiones escuchaba la voz de Haruka a través de ellos «Hm, eres un cobarde, no me sorprende que estemos muriendo aquí» entonces, nada.

Makoto sabe que es solo un pesadilla; sin embargo, desde que él y Haruka se mudaron a Tokyo, no hace más que empeorar. Incluso despierto, si mira a los ojos de Haruka por un tiempo largo aquella voz de sus sueños aparece en su mente.

Por supuesto, Haruka sabe que algo anda mal con Makoto.  
"Entonces, ¿me dirás qué está pasando?". Claramente Makoto estaba siendo interrogado. "Y ni siquiera intentes mentir porque siempre sé cuando lo haces".

"Esto es inusual viniendo de ti. Sin embargo, no te voy a mentir ni nada por el estilo, en verdad estoy bien, no pasa nada". Entonces una sonrisa, siempre funciona para Makoto cuando no quiere hablar, pero no podía ser el caso con la actual situación y Haru siendo la persona que tenía en frente, Makoto lo sabía mejor que nadie. "De cualquier manera, ¿por qué preguntas? Eso salió de la nada".

Haruka sabe lo que Makoto hace, desvía la conversación a otros para evitar ser el centro de atención, casi siempre funciona y nadie parece notarlo; quizá es por eso que muchos sin más le dan el título de ángel, aunque en parte Haruka no puede negarlo; parece ser el único que nota que ese 'ángel' tiene su parte oscura que sale a relucir cuando juegan videojuegos o en situaciones donde su astucia es usada para engañar a otros con una fachada de bondad y así escapar de momentos incómodos, pero hoy eso no funcionaría, Haru sabía que pasaría esto y venía preparado mentalmente.

"¿Es así?, entonces no tendrás problemas si me lo dices mientras me ves a los ojos, como siempre haces". Silencio, Makoto podría intentar ver a Haru directamente y mentir, más no tenía que ser vidente para entender que eso no iba funcionar. "No puedes ¿Cierto?, Makoto, por favor, sé que esto ha estado ocurriendo desde el campamento de entrenamiento, sé que hay veces en las que evitas mi mirada ¿Piensas acaso que aquella vez fui lento o indiferente, lo suficiente para que tuvieras resentimiento? Necesito que me lo digas claramente, creí que lo estabas olvidando poco a poco, pero últimamente pareciera que ni siquiera quieres verme".

¿Enojado? No, Makoto no estaba enojado, estaba aterrorizado, temía del profundo y misterioso mar azul... temía de los ojos de Haru que perfectamente se podían comparar al mar... Haru hacía que tuviera miedo algunas veces.

"Ja, ja. Pero que dices Haru, incluso si quisiera nunca podría odiarte". Sin duda, eso era algo que Makoto podía decir sin temor a ver directamente a Haruka. "No hay necesidad de que te preocupes, si hubiera algo lo buscaría resolver solo, no hay necesidad que tomes tantas molestias". «Solo», después de todo Makoto siempre ha estado solo incluso desde que nació, no como Ran y Ren; él siempre había tenido que resolver solo sus problemas, pues tiene presente que todos tienen sus propios asuntos en que ocuparse, por eso no se perdonaría que los demás se molestaran en ayudarle, incluso si él es el primero en tender una mano cuando alguien lo necesita. "Ah, verdaderamente Haru está hablando mucho hoy".

"Incluso si se trata de nosotros... Creo que las palabras a veces son necesarias". Palabras, el problema es que aquellas palabras «...Eres un cobarde...» Solían volver a su mente, quizá porque eran ciertas, no era lo suficientemente bueno para estar a lado de Haru, cuando por un miedo tan ridículo el verlo a los ojos se tornaba en una tarea difícil; sin embargo, Makoto es el único que piensa eso. Por supuesto, esos pensamientos hacen sufrir a Makoto y por más que lo quiera ocultar sus expresiones lo dejan como un libro abierto ante Haruka. "Lo siento, debí... Esperaré hasta que puedas y quieras decirme". Finalmente los ojos de Haruka se detuvieron en los de Makoto.

¿Por qué? Makoto se preguntaba esos últimos días cómo era posible que esos ojos de azul profundo y misterioso aire podían calmarlo al instante y al mismo tiempo alterarlo. Quizá era por el simple hecho de ser Haruka Nanase quien estaba frente a él.

"Gracias" Había dos opciones, decirle a Haruka en ese momento o esperar a que el temor de verlo no fuera más que un recuerdo amargo.  
Ninguno tiene ganas de hablar ni nada más que decir, un silencio anormal para ellos en tanto que es incómodo se hace presente. Makoto se culpa por aquello, «cobarde» esa palabra que resuena en su mente con una voz similar a la de Haru. " Debería regresar a casa, gracias por invitarme a comer, Haru". No es como si tuviera algo que hacer, su tarea estaba terminada y sus clases para el entrenamiento planeadas, simplemente creía que su presencia ahí se volvería incómoda para Haruka si se quedaba un segundo más, lo pensaba incluso si Haruka mismo nunca pensó algo como eso. Entonces Makoto se va, antes que todo se vuelva más raro de lo que ya era, antes que Haru descubriera el temor que Makoto sentía hacia él. "Lo siento, te llamaré después".

Una vez en su apartamento se preparó para dormir. Noche, oscuridad, soledad, el recuerdo de la ilusión que suponía ver los ojos de Haru haciéndose más profundos a medida que trataba de descifrar que sucedía en la mente de Makoto, eso simple y llanamente lograba que él más joven se volviera loco.

Una vez que Makoto cierra sus ojos la pesadilla vuelve, esta vez es diferente, Makoto logra ver a Haruka entre el salvaje mar, nadando hacia él con una velocidad impresionante, no se está ahogando ni le llama cobarde, al contrario de eso, llama su nombre y pareciera que se trata de estirar para alcanzar a Makoto. Aún con eso, puede escuchar a alguien llamándole cobarde, es el mar, el mar ahora arrastra a Haruka «Eh ¡Haru! No te vayas ¡Haru-chan! Nada hacia mí. No, ¡No te lleves a Haru, si él se va me quedare solo!» está desesperado; por supuesto, solo es un sueño del que le está siendo difícil despertar, un sueño tan real que era asfixiante, al cabo de unos segundos logra abrir sus ojos, está empapado de sudor y lágrimas caen de su rostro, sin consuelo, sin control.

Makoto había recordado «No tiene sentido sin Haru» Haruka le daba sentido a lo bueno y le daba otro significado a lo malo, Haruka era el factor que lo calmaba al verlo, el recuerdo del incidente donde casi pierde la vida era aquello que lo alteraba y a pesar que de cierta manera había logrado entender eso las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

"Incluso las palabras son necesarias entre nosotros, eh". Como puede entre la oscuridad alcanza su celular ¿Si llama a Haruka, este le contestaría? Muy en el fondo Makoto sabía que sí, pero la situación de hace unas horas le hacía dudar ¿Habría sido esa la razón por la cual la pesadilla de Makoto fuese diferente esa vez? Sin más, marca el número. No pasan más de diez segundos cuando Haruka contesta, a sorpresa de Makoto, con tono preocupado, después de todo ya era más de media noche y Makoto aún no había controlado del todo su respiración y llanto.

"¿Makoto, estás bien?, ¿Te sientes mal?". Es difícil hablar, su garganta y cabeza duelen pero siente un gran alivio al escuchar a Haruka después de esa pesadilla dónde lo perdió. "¿Makoto? Voy para allá". Makoto reaccionó en seguida tras eso.

"No, lo siento Haru". No sé sentía mínimamente preparado para decir todo, pero lo tenía que hacer. " Haru, realmente me pasa algo, no quiero molestarte y sé que dije que lo resolvería todo, pero yo... No, yo...".

"Nadie dijo que lo tenías que resolver solo, más que tú, esperaré hasta que puedas hablar". Haruka sabía sobre su dinámica más que nadie, Makoto hablaba por él, usualmente hablaban sobre los problemas de Haruka pues raramente Makoto se atrevía a hablar de los suyos.  
Al otro lado de la línea había silencio, pasaron al menos dos minutos hasta que Makoto decidió y pudo hablar.

"Haru, si aquel día hubiera... Si no hubieran reaccionado, me pregunto si Haru hubiera estado bien con eso". ¿Cómo se reaccionaba ante eso? "Me pregunto si yo mismo hubiera estado mejor con eso. El mar, aún si no le temo como solía hacerlo... Sin duda sigue siendo aterrador, ¿Sabes tus ojos me recuerdan se cierta manera al mar?".

El mar, no por nada siempre que caminaban quien lo hacía del lado del mar era Haruka, no por nada quien sin decirlo, se opuso a la idea y no por causa propia fue Haruka. 

"Haru-chan, a veces me da miedo verte. No mereces eso ¿Por qué no puedo evitar sentirme intranquilo?". Makoto terminó rompiendo en llanto justo después de eso. El sentir temor por quien siempre fue su refugio, simplemente se sentía ridículo. "Al pensar eso, creo que hubiera sido mejor que Haru-chan no se arriesgara para salvarme".

Haruka se sentía herido, no por el hecho de que Makoto le temiera por una razón que cualquiera que no conociera bien a Makoto consideraría poco, para nada, Haruka mejor que nadie entendía lo que significaba para Makoto aquello y lo mucho que le estaba costando decirlo; se sentía herido por el hecho de no haber notado aquello desde antes.

"Trastorno por estrés postraumático, eso dijeron desde aquella vez del accidente del señor con quién jugaba, después de años de terapia creí estar listo para afrontar lo que ya era un temor menor ante el mar; sin embargo, bueno sabes que pasó. Prazosina para ayudar con las pesadillas, Paroxetina para calmar la ansiedad y depresión, terapias cada dos meses, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de soñar con esa voz? ¿Realmente piensas que fui un cobarde? Haru-chan siempre lo dice en mis sueños y luego nos ahogamos, tus ojos... en algún punto no puedo diferenciar entre ellos y el mar. Haru-chan me odio por tener miedo de ti y a la vez encontrar consuelo, soy ridículo, aquel señor era tan amable que pensar que el mar lo tomó… simplemente no pude pensar otra cosa más que el mar o algo dentro de él era malo y estamos rodeados de mar, que podía esperar de algo que creia malo pero estaba ahí con tan solo voltear, al igual que tú el mar siempre estuvo ahí, pero Haru no es malo, entonces por qué me siento así, no entiendo nada”.

PTSD, Haruka alguna vez escuchó de ello pero nunca escuchó que Makoto lo sufriera, a pesar de eso, no creía que Makoto fuera el culpable de que él no supiera sobre aquello ¿Makoto se hubiera dado cuenta si Haruka escondiera algo tan grande? Ni siquiera Haruka lo sabía en ese punto, siendo realistas, en ese punto el hecho que se agregara un «-chan» a su nombre le era irrelevante, solo importaba Makoto.

"¿Makoto? Estarías bien si en alguna situación yo no hubiera reaccionado... Nunca más". En seguida sonidos que Haruka en seguida reconoció como negación se hicieron escuchar. "Me siento de la misma manera, incluso creo que podría llegar a olvidarte por el dolor que me supondría, incluso imaginar perderte es doloroso".

¿Qué era Makoto Tachibana para Haruka Nanase? ¿Realmente alguien además de ellos podía definir su relación? Aún cuando les preguntaban simplemente respondían cosas como «amigo de la infancia» o «mi mejor amigo» aún si no se trataba de eso, tampoco se trataba de un familiar, era diferente, más que amistad o familia ¿Qué sentirían ambos al perder a alguien así? Quizá como Haruka suponía lo suficientemente doloroso para olvidarlo todo, quizá los llevaría a querer estar al lado del otro incluso si no se trata de esta vida. 

"Realmente no pensé en si era conveniente ir lo más rápido a salvarlos o no, simplemente no quería perderte". «¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?» Aquello fue preguntado a Haruka en alguna ocasión, se permitió mentir en cierta manera diciendo algo relacionado con la desaparición del agua; no obstante, la respuesta correcta era que aquella existencia que siempre creyó estaría ahí: Makoto, desapareciera. Esta vez, se permitirá ser sincero, al menos con Makoto. "Mi mayor miedo se haría realidad si me hubiera detenido a pensar, quizá por eso no lo hice ¿No te parece más cobarde eso? Tú actuaste para salvar a Rei a pesar de tu temor al mar, yo actué por miedo, con qué cara te podría llamar cobarde".

Haruka en ese momento no pensaba que hubiera alguien más valiente que Makoto, se supone que él lo debía proteger, era el mayor aún si se trataba de meses.

"Y con todo eso, tuviste que sufrir todo este tiempo solo, me gustaría haberlo notado antes, evitar que cayeras tan profundamente en esta situación, a pesar de que siempre estás a mi lado para apoyarme, lo siento" Haru pensaba en todas las veces que Makoto se encontró en esta situación, pensaba en todo lo que pudo hacer. "Es por eso que a partir de ahora puedes estar seguro de que no estarás solo"

A través del teléfono hubo una mezcla de llanto y risa provenientes de Makoto. "Ah, lo siento Haru-chan, a pesar que eres de pocas palabras aquí estoy haciendo que digas todo esto. Haru, nunca había pensado en causarme daño durante ataques de ansiedad, a veces me rascaba tan fuerte que mis uñas terminaban manchadas de sangre, nunca pasó de eso pero ahora pienso que él no poder verte disminuirá mi miedo hacia ti… algo dentro de mí me impulsa a atacar mis ojos, Haru-chan, tengo miedo de mí mismo, por eso ¿Podría pedir algo egoísta?". ¿Egoísta? Una palabra que nadie adjudicaría a Makoto, al contrario, había quienes pensaban que debería de serlo, al menos un poco. Entonces, ¿qué podría considerarse egoísta por parte de Makoto? "Perdón Haru, realmente me encuentro mal de otra manera no te hubiera llamado ¿Puedes venir a mi apartamento?". Makoto no esperaba mucho, pasada la medianoche no había más que Taxis y no eran tan baratos, el chico de ojos verdes realmente se sentía una carga para el mundo en ese momento. "Perdón, después de todo es mucho pedir, nos veremos lue...".

"Voy saliendo, por favor espera unos minutos, si sientes que no puedes soportarlo llámame, contestaré en seguida". La llamada se cortó, Makoto volvió a estar en ese silencioso cuarto que lo absorbía en la profunda oscuridad.

"Realmente soy un egoísta, hacer a Haru venir a estas horas". «Cobarde». "Él no tenía porque estar envuelto en este problema, después de todo él no ha hecho nada malo". «Por tu culpa estamos muriendo». "Yo... Solo quería que Haru estuviera a mi lado". «No puedes verlo a los ojos». "A pesar que sus ojos me traen calma ¿Por qué?". «Quizá su relación es tan débil que incluso un cobarde como tú la puede destruir». "No, yo nunca destruiría el lazo que tengo con Haru ¡Detente!". «¿Quieres que me detenga? Simplemente soy una voz dentro de tu cabeza, ¿no será que tú mismo sabes la verdad?». "¡Detente!". «Tan solo causas un profundo dolor a Haruka con tus acciones y actitudes, incluso más profundo que al mar al que temes». "No es mi intención, nunca quise...". «Claro, todos se excusan con eso ¿No era tu intención? Entonces lo hubieras evitado desde un principio». "¡Cállate!"

Sin darse cuenta de sus acciones Makoto golpeó un florero de cristal el cual irremediablemente se rompió en cientos de pedazos, el ruido alteró a Makoto hasta el punto de hacerlo caer de golpe, desafortunadamente su mano izquierda cayó sobre algunos cristales cortando ligeramente su piel y provocando que gotas carmesí escurrieran hasta manchar el piso. «Idiota, aún si tienes un ataque de ansiedad no es para tirar cosas y romperlas, en verdad eres un caso perdido». Aquella voz resonaba en la cabeza de Makoto, solía creer que pertenecía a Haruka, sin embargo, al prestar atención entendió que era su propia voz, la quería sacar de su cabeza. Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, sin ojos ni oídos podría estar junto a Haru sin sentir miedo.  
Lo pensó y lo pensó, con un cristal de tamaño considerable en manos, meditaba sus opciones, pensaba en el dolor físico y a la vez en el alivio emocional.

«Cobarde» Los ojos de Haru aparecieron en su mente lo que provocó que una ola de terror le recorriera todo el cuerpo, sentía que se iba a ahogar. «... Llámame...» Aquella voz que apareció en su mente no era la molesta e hiriente, era la voz de Haru, Makoto se preguntaba porque, no podía recordar que Haru le dijera eso…

“Haru, sálvame” «Cobarde». Estaba perdiendo su cordura, quizá por el hecho de abandonar su tratamiento por miedo a que Haru descubriera las medicinas, en Iwatobi era fácil ocultarlas, bastaba con usar un cajón del cuarto de sus padres, al contrario de aquel cuarto de estudiantes. Haru conocía cada una de las pertenencias que Makoto llevó con él, después de todo ambos empacaron juntos, era obvio que notaría las pastillas. El solo hecho aterraba a Makoto, en su mente persistía el pensamiento de que sus amigos se alejarían de él por necesitar medicamentos para mantener su estabilidad mental. «Cobarde». “Basta”. Abrazando sus rodillas logró ver el cristal que por un momento había olvidado, en un acto impulsivo lo dirigió rápidamente a su oído derecho, siempre que regresaban a casa en Iwatobi, Haruka caminaba del lado derecho, el lado más cercano al mar. No quería escuchar más esa voz, quería poder escuchar a Haruka sin temer escuchar esas palabras hirientes, quería ver a Haruka sin miedo, aún con esos pensamientos intrusivos en mente, Makoto era capaz de llorar y oponer resistencia con su cuerpo a lo que su mente le pedía.  
Como si fuera mandado por un poder superior se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta, era Haruka, tenía una llave puesto que la dueña del apartamento le pedía a los estudiantes tener a alguien de confianza con una copia de las llaves por cualquier circunstancia, ambos de cierta manera agradecían de todo corazón esa decisión, sobre todo en estos momentos.  
Los pasos acelerados de Haruka y su voz temblorosa llamando a Makoto en un tono medio no se hicieron esperar en seguida que la puerta cerró, incluso antes de eso. Como si ya lo supiera, Haruka se dirigió al lugar donde Makoto se encontraba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, con un cristal en la mano, la mirada perdida pero llena de lágrimas y la voz suave y quebrada diciendo algo como «Haru-chan, sálvame»; más que asustar a Haruka fue una punzada directa al corazón ¿Cuánto habría sufrido estos años? Se preguntaba si hubiera afectado el hecho que estuviera a su lado en estos momentos vulnerables; sin embargo, Haruka mejor que nadie sabía que no era momento de lamentarse.  
Lenta y delicadamente se inclinó a la altura de Makoto y alejó el cristal de su cara ¿Qué trataba de hacer? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si estuviera un minuto tarde? El solo pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna. 

"Makoto, estoy aquí". El mencionado tardó en volver en sí, en cuanto lo hizo las lágrimas parecían caer más rápido. "Gracias por esperar y no hacer nada que acabase mal". Finalmente quejidos de llanto se escucharon y sin sorprender a Haruka unos brazos lo envolvieron en busca de refugio, estaba bien, ambos necesitaban eso. "Makoto, necesito que me sigas, necesitas darte un baño. Estás empapado en sudor y lágrimas". Haruka fue el primero en levantarse, por fin un poco más calmado que cuando llegó, el suave reflejo de luz de luna le permitió ver a su… a Makoto, se veía tan vulnerable tal y como un gatito asustado, tal y como aquella vez que le ofreció su mano en el parque. Y así lo hizo.

Qué Makoto le ofreciera la mano para salir de la tina en las mañanas ya era una tradición que compartían, el que Makoto le ofreciera su mano después que terminara un relevo o su entrenamiento era un símbolo de seguridad para Haruka pues sabía que no estaba solo y aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente le gustaba aquello. Qué Haruka ofreciera su mano… eran contadas las veces, pero aquel chico de ojos azules estaba al tanto que siempre había sido para alcanzar a Makoto cuando le costaba recuperarse, mental, sentimentalmente e incluso físicamente hablando. Ambas eran manos que impulsan de manera diferente pero con el mismo sentimiento de «Aquí estoy para apoyarte, no estás solo».

No pasó más de medio minuto cuando Makoto decidió tomar la mano de Haru, en cuanto eso sucedió Haruka pudo sentir algo líquido en la mano de Makoto, con la poca luz que la luna brindaba entendió que no era agua o similar. Sangre, no es que a Haruka le diera miedo, después de todo, entendía que era de lo más natural que podía existir, pero ver la sangre de Makoto lo aterrorizaba, desde un pequeño raspón hasta algo como esto, quizá pensaba que se podía romper como aquel cristal, con un toque de fuerza insignificante pero en el punto exacto se rompería fácilmente.  
Haruka guió a Makoto al baño, preparó la bañera con agua tibia y le pidió a Makoto tomar su tiempo.  
Como si fuera su casa, Haruka se movió ágilmente en la oscuridad hasta el ropero y sacó una muda de ropa nueva para Makoto y la dejó fuera del baño, se dirigió a la cocina y preparó té, al observar la cocina se percató que solo había comida instantánea y bebidas energéticas, quizá de unos días atrás. Recogió aquella basura, limpió los cristales, tendría que revisar la mano de Makoto.

Finalmente escuchó algo que había esperado en ese corto plazo de tiempo. "¿Haru-chan?". Casi tan inocente como si el Makoto de hace diez años lo llamara. Con la taza de té en mano fue a donde la voz lo llamaba, ahí estaba; aún se veía vulnerable y perdido. «Perdón» era lo único que Haruka quería decir.

"Qué alivio, pensé que simplemente había imaginado que venías". Su respiración y voz seguían cortadas pero mejor que hace unos momentos. "Realmente soy egoísta, lo siento Haru, incluso hace unos momentos agregué el honorífico que odias. Lo siento…" 

«Makoto, lo siento, perdón por no notar que sufrías» ¿Valía la pena decir algo como eso llegados a este punto? Claro que no, no le pides disculpas al plato mal colocado que ignoraste y cayó roto. Ignorar… Haru deseaba que no hubiera sido así. Pero, entonces qué hacer si las palabras parecían sobrantes.  
Entonces recordó su vida, la vida de Makoto, a este punto era imposible redactar una sin la otra, cada vez que cayó abatido, cada vez que creyó que era el fin hubo alguien siempre a su lado, Tachibana Makoto con una sonrisa y su mano extendida.

“Makoto”. Con paso lento pero seguro se acerco a su compañero de vida, notando lo cansado que se veía, guardando lágrimas al darse cuenta que por poco lo perdía... de nuevo. Una vez que estuvo frente a él le hizo un gesto que el otro asertivamente interpretó como «Toma asiento» y así lo hizo. Haru tomó su mano y viéndolo a los ojos decidió hablar. “Gracias por llamar, no tienes que pedir disculpas, yo debería…”. Paró un momento al sentir gotas en su mano, eran las lágrimas de Makoto.”Después de todo mis ojos siguen siendo como el mar profundo que temes, lo lamento”.

“No es así Haru, tal vez suene ridículo, pero cada vez que miro tus ojos la sensación de ahogo es abrumadora pero en seguida el saber que eres tú me calma. Agh, en verdad lo siento, hacerte venir únicamente para decirte cosas tan ridículas”. Seguía llorando ¿Ridículas? Haru no lo creía así, ¿cómo podrían ser cosas ridículas si se trataban de los sentimientos de Makoto? Eso nunca sería ridículo o irrelevante, al menos no para Haruka.

“Nada en ti es ridículo”. Palabras, algo único del ser humano, necesario para expresarse.”Makoto, dime más sobre cómo te sientes”. ¿Melancólico? ¿Desesperado? ¿Enojado? Haru necesitaba saber con exactitud, mejor dicho, necesitaba confirmar lo que suponía. Con un gran suspiro Makoto empezó.

“No soy suficientemente bueno para estar a tu lado, todos los que te rodean son fantásticos y luego estoy yo… Alguien que no puede controlarse por unos momentos, alguien que no es más que una carga para ti”. Para nada, no había manera de que aquello lo hubiera pensado Haruka alguna vez. “¿Sabes? hay una voz en mi cabeza que a diario me repite eso, dice que soy un cobarde y le creo. Me pregunto si los demás piensan lo mismo”. ¿Los demás? A Haruka nunca le había gustado que los demás se entrometieran en su dinámica con Makoto, no le gustaba que se entrometieran con Makoto, daba igual que decían los demás, Haruka se encargaría si pensaran así de Makoto.

“Nada de eso es cierto, nunca has sido una carga para mi, nunca lo serás, incluso hay veces en las que me gustaría hacer más por tí”. Pero qué podría hacer, Makoto había empezado a cocinar, algo menos que podría hacer por él. No era un niño, podía cuidar de los labores hogareños solo. «¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?» Haruka lo sabía, el quedarse callado y simplemente estar ahí físicamente no cambiaría nada para bien, al menos no a largo plazo. “¿Deberíamos buscar las medicinas que mencionaste? ¿Se te había olvidado tomarlas estos días?”. No, Haruka sabía que no podía ser eso. “Mejor dicho ¿Has decidido no tomarlas?”

Makoto permaneció en silencio unos momentos, no es como si hubiera querido abandonar su tratamiento; sin embargo, puede que algo en él usase como excusa el temor a ser descubierto. "No es así, Haru, ciertamente estoy harto de depender de mis medicamentos. Tenía miedo a que me vieran como algo malo, disfuncional, una… una carga. Después de todo sin mis medicamentos no funciono como los demás ¿No es molesto eso? Después de un tiempo el medicamento dejo de saber tan amargo, pero seguía siendo el recordatorio de que algo estaba mal conmigo. Traje lo suficiente para un mes, mezclado entre los demás medicamentos que mi madre preparó".

Haruka sabía que había más, aún si Makoto terminó esa frase tan abruptamente. "Pero…".

"¿Pero? Ah, encontramos a Asahi, Kisumi, Ikuya, incluso a Nao-senpai. Entré en pánico, tiré mi dosis mensual por el retrete". Con su mano libre agarró un manojo de su cabello castaño, Haru sabía que Makoto lo hacía con fuerza. "¿Por qué hice eso? Pude estar mejor durante más tiempo, mi psiquiatra dijo que mientras siguiera el tratamiento podría reducir la dosis o cambiar de medicación. Pero ahora tengo que empezar de nuevo, no quiero, estoy tan cansado de todo, el medicamento, las terapias… de mi". Entonces Haruka entendió, Makoto tal como dijo estaba cansado, no de lo dicho por él mismo, para nada, estaba cansado de llevar todo esto solo, de tener que luchar con su mente sin alguien cercano para hablar de la pelea interna que parecía imposible de ganar aún con todo el tratamiento.  
Por supuesto que su familia lo habría apoyado, aquellos ojos azules habían presenciado el amor familiar, la comprensión entre más cosas que rodeaban a los Tachibana, por supuesto que para no alterar eso Makoto se quedaría callado aún si sufría cada noche lo haría,por sus hermanos, por su padre, por su madre.

"Makoto, mañana iremos a una cita con el psiquiatra del hospital cercano a mi universidad". Con una razón, en caso de que Makoto necesitase quedarse internado, la distancia sería menor, no tendría que perder valioso tiempo en transporte.

Makoto apartó su mano de la de Haruka, quizá un movimiento un poco brusco, no por hostilidad era... "No quiero, después de esto… Haru no, me advirtieron que en casos similares tendré que internarme. No quiero" ...Temor. "Prefiero la sensación de ahogo de tus ojos que la de un cuarto apartado".

"Por desgracia, no es opción". A pesar de su arrepentimiento continuo en aquella noche agitada, Haruka no sentía culpa de esto, nunca se sentiría culpable de cuidar a Makoto, aún si a este no le gustaba. "Haré lo posible para que no te internen, es una promesa". No solo porque Makoto temiera estar internado, ahora más que nunca, Haruka no quería abandonar su lado, quería sentir ese cabello tan suave, despeinado y ligeramente largo, su temperatura que solía ser fría a comparación de Haruka. Esas palabras fueron suficientes para calmar a Makoto, aún si no sabía al cien los motivos de Haruka, la firmeza de lo dicho anteriormente era reconfortante. 

Por fin los pensamientos del otro estaban claros para ambos.

"Lo entiendo, Haru no me dejará solo". Claro que aún estaba inseguro, pero logró cerrar sus ojos para después abrirlos suavemente, dejando ver un brillo especial que Haruka no había podido ver desde hace unos días. "Haru ¿Puedo pedir otra cosa por esta noche? Duerme a mi lado.". Mirando directamente a los ojos de profundo azul, Makoto logró esbozar una sonrisa. El mencionado sin decir palabra alguna devolvió la sonrisa sutilmente y con movimientos amables se posicionó junto a Makoto, por esa noche, al menos lo que quedaba de ella todo estaría bien. "Creo que me he equivocado todo este tiempo. Más que el profundo y aterrador mar, son cristalinos como el lago al que solíamos ir, es decir, tus ojos".

"Me alegro de que sea eso". Un rato en silencio, la luz de luna alumbrando tenuemente la escena que varias veces habían compartido, solo ellos dos acomodados en una cama de mediano tamaño, sus respiraciones coordinadas, paz y tranquilidad. "Ah, Makoto tu mano…". No había caso, esos ojos verdes que conocía a la perfección se encontraban cerrados, su dueño estaba agotado, como si hubiera ansiado aquel descanso tranquilo por noches y días, después de todo de eso se trataba. "Descansa".

…

Makoto despertó tarde al día siguiente, su mano estaba vendada. La noche anterior fue difícil pero terminó siendo la más tranquila en semanas. 

"Buenos días". Makoto reconoció aquella voz. "¿Cómo te sientes?".

"¿La verdad? Agotado, no tanto como ayer o cualquier otro día, incluso mi cuerpo se siente pesado, aún con eso diría que muy bien". ¿Cuánto había esperado para decir aquello? Al pensar en ello no encontró respuesta, no sabía si eso lo tranquilizaba o no. 

"Uno de tus compañeros llamó, le dije que te encontrabas mal y tendrías que faltar". Ahora que su mente estaba clara, Makoto entendía que aún no era fin de semana. Una ola de culpa lo atacó. "Y antes de que digas algo, no me pasará nada por faltar un día, sabes que no tendría problema con eso". 

"Aún si dices eso…". Haruka se apresuró a su lado, sabía a qué llevaría esta plática, Makoto pidiendo perdón por algo que había sido decisión de Haruka, este último no lo iba a permitir.

"Y aún si tú te arrepientes de nada servirá, fue mi decisión. Makoto, en verdad quiero que confíes más en mí, aún sin saberlo del todo, necesito que creas cuando te digo que todo mejorará a partir de hoy". Makoto se preguntaba con qué seguridad decía eso; sin embargo, también se preguntaba porque esas palabras más que una promesa parecían un hecho. "He preparado el desayuno, alístate". Así lo hizo, Makoto tomó unos jeans y la primera camisa que encontró, en realidad esos últimos días no le importaba tanto su aspecto, ese día no era la excepción.

"Puedes tomar un baño, Haru." Vio el reloj, faltaba poco para el medio día, quería distraer a Haru por otro rato, lo suficiente para crear otra distracción y otra, hasta que lo de la noche anterior quedará en el olvido.

"Ya lo he hecho.". ¿Qué podía decirle? «Lo mío es tuyo» ya era tan normal entre ellos que sería ridículo hacer énfasis en eso. "Termina de comer, sé que evitas que hablemos de… tú sabes".

Makoto sintió náuseas mientras probaba la comida, no porque supiera mal, más bien era el hecho de esa plática. Ayer estaba tan vulnerable que dejó salir muchas cosas, sin embargo, estando 'normal' el hablar de eso le avergonzaba. Pero no quería pelear con Haru por guardar en secreto cosas que lo torturaban, no podía permitirse perder a quien había estado a su lado toda su vida.  
Aún con náuseas terminó la comida, permaneciendo un buen rato en el mismo lugar, apenas moviéndose.

"¿Alguna vez pensaste en decirme antes de ayer?" Al fin Makoto reaccionó, tardó en encontrar respuesta para aquello.

"Sí, cuando cursamos secundaria. Pero, mis padecimientos no eran tan intensos en ese entonces, tuve algunas crisis pero muchos lo interpretaron como parte de la etapa que estaba pasando, tus problemas parecían más grandes que los míos y no quería abrumarte con más problemas que ni siquiera eran tuyos, después de todo Haru es tan amable que siempre intenta ayudar a los demás". Haruka quería decirle que lo último era al revés, pero si lo hacía se desviarían del asunto principal. "Ahora es mi turno ¿Alguna vez llegaste a pensar que tenía problemas… mentales?".

"No del todo, había veces en las que no reaccionabas cuando llamaba tu nombre, con la mirada perdida y expresión triste me preguntaba si estabas bien. Aquella vez que fuiste a la costa cerca del faro imaginé que ibas a terminar con todo. Pero siempre quería pensar que estaba preocupándome mucho, no creía ser capaz de ayudarte y eso no se sentía bien después de todo siempre has estado para mi” Haruka paró un momento, no necesitaba ver a Makoto para saber que lo anterior lo estremeció. “No lo tomes como si me dieras problemas, simplemente era yo evitando una cruda verdad y todo por ser inmaduro para afrontarlo”. Haruka suspiró, no podía evitar pensar que abandonó a Makoto, aunque el mismo Makoto no lo viera así. “Una última pregunta ¿Quién más lo sabe?”. No preguntaba aquello por algún sentimientos en particular, pero en su mente repasaba toda su vida, en búsqueda de pistas al aire de todo el asunto.

“Mamá y papá... los gemelos, bueno creían que mi medicina eran vitaminas para mejorar mi visión, eso hasta que intentaron tomarlas, mamá tuvo que explicarles un poco, aún así no creo que lo hayan procesado del todo, al menos espero que no”. Para Haruka aquello sonaba imposible, esos niños eran astutos y atentos cuando de su amado hermano se trataba. “Rogué por que quedara entre nosotros, no quería que ellos se vieran afectados por tener a alguien como yo en su familia.”.

El recuerdo de un día vino a Haruka, una tarde en que Makoto salió con sus padres para ver asuntos de la universidad en Tokyo, los gemelos tenían escuela así que Haruka se ofreció a cuidarlos. Aquel día Ren parecía querer decirle algo importante, cada que estaba por hacerlo Ran lo callaba de alguna manera, ahora Haruka se preguntaba si se trataba de aquello; sin embargo, no pensaba que fuera porque les apenase la situación que sufría su hermano, si era lo que suponía, Haruka podía afirmar que Ren buscaba a alguien externo para que su hermano tuviera más ayuda y Ran buscaba que su hermano no se sintiera triste al saber que rompieron la promesa de no hablar.  
"Sabes que eso nunca pasaría, te adoran, la tía, el tío, Ran, Ren…". «yo»... no, Haruka sabía que no cuadraba en la ecuación familiar, pero sabía muy bien que los Tachibana nunca dejarían ese amor familiar que tanto los caracterizaba. "Makoto, eres amado, das demasiado y nunca dejas que te lo devuelvan. No le debes nada a nadie, eres suficiente y más.".

El cuarto se quedó en silencio, no porque lo dicho por Haruka resultase incómodo. Makoto sentía que no merecía esas palabras… si eran ciertas habría dudado de lo que por mucho tiempo había creído, que era una carga y debía ganarse el amor de todos dando todo de sí. Nuevamente se sintió abrumado, no sentía posible creer lo dicho por Haruka.

«Sabes que miente, simplemente quiere que guardes silencio. Tuvo una noche dificil por tu culpa.» “Haru está bien si vas a tu casa a descansar, pareces agotado”. «Esos ojos a los que tanto temes ahora se cierran de cansancio ¿Es lo que querías ¿no? deshacerte de ellos de alguna forma». “Prometo ir a consulta pronto”. «Tenemos que alejarlo, sabe mucho, ahora piensa que eres raro». La culpa, los restos de temor, su ansiedad, esa voz suya que no hacía más que aumentar sus problemas… claro, no desaparecieron en años, Makoto no esperaba que lo hicieran en una noche por mucho que la presencia y apoyo de Haru lo ayudaron a no tocar un fondo del que no hubiera podido regresar.  
No quería huir, no quería temerle al mar, al agua… a Haruka, pero resultaba tan difícil para él en esos momentos.

“¿Qué estás diciendo?”. Makoto lo supo en cuanto se atrevió a devolver la mirada a Haruka «No volveré a dejar que estés solo mientras sufres», supo que esa mirada significaba aquello, era una mirada de sentimiento similar, como en esos momentos que podía olvidarse de todo. Momentos como sacar a Haruka del agua mientras que decía su nombre con un honorífico infantil, sin duda eran sus momentos favoritos y aunque solía cerrar los ojos de inmediato sabía que estaba frente a Haruka y no frente a un mar cuyo fin era imposible de imaginar. “Antes de irnos a la clínica… podemos pasar a comer pastel de chocolate.”. Las miradas que compartían por segundos a veces eran lo único de lo que estaban al tanto, como esa vez que se pelearon, Makoto tuvo más miedo a que Haruka se perdiera, que el caer preso de sus traumas con el mar y los recuerdos, Haruka era más importante. Al pensar en ello algo se movió en la mente de Makoto, para superar su mayor causa de terror tenía que regresar a su tratamiento, superar los recuerdos malos para proteger su pasado, presente y futuro con aquellos que ama y aprecia… con Haruka.

“Después de todo no tiene sentido si Haru no está aquí.”. Antes de que Haruka pudiera cuestionar aquello que parecía salir de la nada se detuvo, por primera vez en un tiempo Makoto parecía el mismo chico alegre que solía ser, Haruka entendió que estaba de más decir algo.”El pastel, parece una idea genial y después de eso creo que estaría bien pedir a mi psiquiatra que envíe mi expediente a los nuevos médicos.” Makoto tomó aire y exhalo de manera notoria. “Solo me gustaría que Haru espere a que el medicamento y la terapia hagan efecto, quiero que estés ahí para cuando deje de tener estos sentimientos, esas pesadillas, me gustaría poder verte a los ojos como antes, volver a saber lo que piensas con tan solo voltear la mirada a ti ¿Crees que podrías…?”

“Ni siquiera lo tienes que pedir, Makoto tonto, siempre estaré para ti.”. Un suave «Gracias» salió de Makoto, unas pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, con esas pocas palabras sentía como si el peso que cargaba se hubiera aligerado a la mitad, sintió esa esencia libre que Haruka emanaba y lo envolvía gentilmente. Ambos lo sabían, sería un proceso largo y difícil por lo mucho que había empeorado en poco tiempo, lo sabían y por eso estaban listos para afrontarlo juntos, así es como habían superado muchas cosas en sus vidas y pensaban seguirlo haciendo, con las bases de su relación... un apretón de manos, un cruce de miradas, una presencia que es impensable dejar que se desvanezca… Haruka estaba decidido a proteger esas bases, a Makoto.

“Después de todo, eres el mejor incluso fuera del agua, Haru-chan”.

"Deja el "-chan". Makoto río suavemente mientras Haruka sonreía por lo bajo, después de todo, la noche anterior dejó algo bueno, eso pensaba Makoto.


End file.
